Souvenirs de lune
by Leks
Summary: Harry Potter décide de rendre une petite visite à une certaine Xelina White, qui semble avoir très bien connu Remus Lupin. Rapidement, les souvenirs dévoilés redonnent naissance à des événements troublants du passé.


**Chapitre 1 : La requête**

Je m'apprêtais à préparer du thé lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce son si particulier. Instinctivement, je me fis la réflexion que, Johanne étant sortie, elle avait sûrement encore oublié ses clés. Mais pourquoi ne lançait-elle pas un simple Alohomora pour ouvrir? Un peu exaspérée, je m'avançai à pas rapides vers le hall d'entrée et puis je pointai ma baguette vers la serrure, m'apprêtant à la réprimander. Je sursautai. Un voile était passé devant mes yeux.

- Mrs Xelina White ?

J'avais le souffle coupé. Heureusement, je ne me laissai pas avoir par mes propres pensées et me contentai de hocher la tête en souriant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, je suis…

- Oui, vous devez être Harry Potter. C'est étrange… Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai cru voir votre père. C'était comme si… je faisais un bond dans le passé. Mais entrez, je vous en prie.

Était-ce une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet aussi brutalement ? L'homme que j'avais devant moi ne sembla pas troublé par ma franchise. Au contraire, avec un sourire aux lèvres, après avoir frotté vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, sans doute pour se réchauffer, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Nous traversâmes le hall d'entrée pour nous diriger vers le salon. J'invitai Harry Potter à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils et lui demandai s'il désirait une tasse de thé. Après qu'il m'ait répondu par l'affirmative, je lançai un bref « Accio » pour faire venir les tasses qui reposaient dans la cuisine et m'empressai de les remplir avec un simple sortilège de production de thé.

- Merci beaucoup, madame.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel je m'efforçais d'écraser le morceau de sucre qui reposait dans le fond de ma tasse. J'étais à présent assise dans le divan.

- Mrs White, vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je suis ici.

Je levai machinalement les yeux pour le regarder puis me laissai aller à le contempler. C'était le portrait de James, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient pas la même voix et surtout pas la même attitude. James était hyperactif, toujours souriant et très expressif. Harry Potter semblait être quelqu'un de bien timide par rapport à son père.

- Il y a une autre chose qui m'intrigue chez vous, murmurai-je, sans répondre à sa question.

- Euh… ? Que voulez-vous dire, Mrs White ?

- Appelez-moi Xelina, cela me gêne que vous utilisiez mon nom de famille. Mais laissez tomber, voulez-vous… Je suis juste assez surprise de vous voir, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Il semblait avoir du mal à lancer le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

- Ecoutez, je… Je ne vous ai jamais rencontrée. Mais Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, m'a un jour donné un album photo. Un album qui contenait entre autres des photos du mariage de mes parents. Et il se trouve que je vous ai aperçue sur l'une de ces photos…

- Oh, je vois ! Où avais-je la tête ! Vous avez les yeux de Lily ! Voilà ce qui vous différencie de James.

- Vous… vous étiez réellement proche de mes parents ?

Harry me fixait avec un regard mêlé d'anxiété et d'étonnement. Je savais que mon comportement lui semblait bizarre, c'est pourquoi je choisis de reprendre mes esprits et de simplement répondre à ses questions.

- Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste… Oui, Lily était ma meilleure amie. Votre mère avait beaucoup d'amies mais elle était… pratiquement la seule pour moi. Votre père, je le connaissais moins bien. Je pense qu'il me trouvait trop bizarre.

- Vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, interrompu çà et là par le bruit des cuillères qui tournaient dans les tasses de porcelaine.

- Je suis quelqu'un… d'un peu spécial. J'ai une curieuse maladie qui me force continuellement à me reposer. Mais aussi et surtout, c'est une maladie qui provoque en moi des accès de folie et un mal-être indescriptible. J'espère que je ne vous effraie pas trop en disant des choses pareilles…

- Non… pas du tout.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur son visage. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui « de toute façon, en avait connu d'autres ». C'est pourquoi j'éclatai de rire, tout en remplissant à nouveau sa tasse. Je pris à mon tour une profonde inspiration et murmurai :

- Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous savez, Mr Potter, j'ai connu vos parents. Mais si vous pensez que je puisse vous raconter tous les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez déçu…

- Justement. Je savais que vous alliez faire ce rapprochement. Mais je suis là pour tout autre chose, croyez-le bien. Même s'il est vrai que je suis toujours intéressé par la moindre information concernant mes parents, je pense en savoir assez pour arrêter de déranger les gens autour de moi.

Tout en parlant, un nouveau sourire était apparu sur son visage. Il y avait une pointe de nervosité dans la voix mais il gardait tout de même son calme. Je savais que c'était pour ne pas me brusquer. Je m'attendais au pire.

- Voilà… _Je suis là pour Teddy Lupin_.

Instantanément, la tasse s'échappa de mes mains. Elle ne se cassa pas mais le liquide brûlant se répandit progressivement sur le tapis.

- Je… je suis désolé, je… vais arranger ça.

Après quoi, il lança un sortilège pour éponger le thé. Comment se faisait-il que je ressente cette douleur au fond de ma poitrine ? Après autant de temps, pourquoi ? Quelle déception. Oser se dire que tout est oublié et qu'en fait, tout dort à l'intérieur. Et tout est prêt à se réveiller, d'un instant à l'autre. J'en avais, encore une fois, le souffle coupé.

- C'est donc vrai, chuchotai-je, les yeux hagards. Il a un fils…

J'étais bouche bée. Il me semblait inconcevable de pouvoir me ressaisir.

- Mrs White… Xelina, je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je pense que je vais vous laisser…

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une décharge électrique, qui me permit de me ressaisir.

- Non ! Mr Potter, ne partez pas. Si je peux vous apporter une aide… quelconque... Je vous promets cette fois de vous écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Très bien, alors, disons que nous sommes quittes si vous m'appelez Harry, dit-il avec un nouveau sourire. En fait, il s'agit d'une photo à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention. J'ai vu Remus Lupin en compagnie d'une femme… c'était vous. Voulez-vous que je vous la montre ?

J'acquiesçai d'un timide signe de tête. J'ignorais si j'en mourais d'envie ou si je ne le voulais surtout pas.

Harry sortit un petit livre de l'une de ses poches, chercha une page de l'album et me le tendit. D'une main tremblante, je le saisis délicatement et posai mes yeux sur la photo en question.

C'était vrai. J'étais là, avec Remus. Il me tenait par l'épaule. Nos larges sourires trahissaient notre extrême bonheur. Nous regardions Lily et James danser pour le premier slow de la soirée de mariage. Un peu plus loin, sur la droite, j'aperçus Sirius en compagnie de l'une de ses conquêtes de l'époque, ainsi que Peter, applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

- Oh… que tout cela me semble loin.

Un frisson parcourut soudain mon corps.

- Que voulez-vous, Harry ?

- Eh bien voilà… Teddy aura bientôt 10 ans. L'année prochaine, il intégrera l'école de Poudlard… Il pose des centaines de questions sur ses parents. Bien sûr, sa grand-mère Andromeda ne manque pas une occasion de lui raconter les souvenirs qu'elle possède de sa fille mais là où ça se complique… c'est que c'est à moi qu'il demande comment son père était. Vous savez, j'ai connu Remus durant mon adolescence, lorsqu'il est devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard en 1993. Mais je ne connaissais rien de sa vie privée. Il était très secret.

- Comme vous dites. Je le reconnais bien là.

J'eus un pâle sourire. Tout en ramassant la tasse, je pris à nouveau la parole :

- Vous voulez sans doute que je vous raconte ce que j'ai vécu avec Remus ?

- Eh bien si cela ne vous dérange pas… Cela m'aiderait en tout cas à répondre aux questions de mon filleul. Oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser d'ailleurs… Remus et Nymphadora m'ont choisi pour être le parrain de Teddy. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir en personne. Sachez que… si j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à Hagrid. Il vous connaissait bien, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et il m'a tout de suite aidé à vous retrouver.

- Oui, Hagrid était l'un de mes seuls amis, répondis-je en hochant la tête. Je lui rendais souvent visite avec Lily, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments en leur compagnie.

Harry avait déjà terminé sa tasse de thé et l'avait reposée avec soin sur la table basse. Je m'étais alors empressée de ramasser les récipients pour les mettre dans l'évier, afin de débuter le lavage automatique à l'aide d'un sortilège d'enchantements. Avec toutes les pensées qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête, j'en avais même oublié de demander s'il désirait une tasse de plus. Je balbutiai quelques excuses, auxquelles il répondit par un sourire bienveillant et compréhensif. Pour la peine, je lui offris quelques biscuits maisons.

Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains et tandis qu'il croquait dans son cookie, je me tournai vers lui et lançai :

- Harry. Je crois que je suis prête. Nul besoin de me ménager comme vous le faites. Je suis bien sûr au courant de ce qu'il est arrivé à Remus et son épouse. Peut-être que vous révéler quelques bribes de mon passé m'aidera à voir les choses plus clairement. Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, je crois qu'il est temps que je commence mon récit.


End file.
